The University of Missouri-Ellis Fischel Cancer Center (UM/EFCC) wishes to continue its participation in the clinical, translational, and basic research programs of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), as it has since 1969. The institutions in this grant include the UM/EFCC, our affiliated Harry S. Truman Veterans Administration Hospital, adjacent to the University Hospital, our sister medical school, the University of Missouri-Kansas City, and our CGOP affiliates, Missouri Hematology Associates of Columbia, Missouri Baptist Medical Center and St. Luke's Hospital of Saint Louis. (A new affiliate, the Kirksville College of Osteopathic Medicine, has been approved, but is not yet functional). Members of the UM/EFCC and our affiliates contribute to the group through participation on disease and modality committees, administrative committees, and through the protocol development process, serving as core committee members who originate the ideas behind studies, protocol chairs, and investigators who place patients on studies. Historically, UM/EFCC has been a major contributor to Respiratory Committee studies, and to a lesser extent, breast cancer studies. The recruitment of surgical oncologists to the center has resulted in an increase in gastrointestinal cancer studies. All leukemia and lymphoma patients are also considered for protocol participation. The research design involves the production of a protocol or treatment plan. The initial idea may arise from an individual or derive from a meeting of one of the CALGB disease committees (Breast, Gastrointestinal, Lung, Leukemia, Lymphoma, Prostate) or from a modality committee (Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, Radiation Therapy, Surgery, and Psycho-oncology). The protocol is discussed, modified if necessary, and approved by the participating modality committees, and then by the Executive Committee. The final protocol is then submitted to the National Cancer Institute for approval. Following any additional changes the study is sent to the institutional Review Boards of the participating hospitals, and after approval implemented. Patients are then enrolled, treated, and followed until accrual goals are met at which time the protocol is closed. The results are then tabulated, statistically analyzed, and subsequently published. Sequential studies build upon the results of prior completed trials. The group also participates in CALGB Prevention Studies and all possible studies are activated to meet patient needs and enhance accrual.